The Surprise at Undervines High School
by cngfhjf454
Summary: Annabeth goes to Undervines High School with her best mortal friends, Brooke, Andy, Jack, Jacob, and Ryan. When Percy decides to join, problems bigger then snotty cheerleaders and the butting love of Brooke and Jacob arouse for Annabeth. High School. It's almost worse then Kronos.
1. Here's the Surprise!

**Hello! Okay... I'm Fashionista23 and this is my 1st fanfic. This is set between TLO and TLH. The CHB kiss never happened. Okay? Great!**

**_ANNABETH'S POV_**

Ring! Ring!

My alarm clock rang. I bolted up in surprise. Gosh, every day must begin with a heart attack. I looked at my clock. 5:30. I slipped my feet onto the cold floor and I went into the bathroom. The second the hot water made contact with my skin, a rush of energy came to me and I was wide-awake. I wrapped my towel tightly around me, and I opened my closet door to look at a variety of clothing. It's not like a cared too much about the way I looked; I just wanted to look presentable. I couldn't decide on what to wear so I immediately grabbed my phone and texted my best friend, Brooke Haifa.

**(Italics is Annabeth and Bold is Brooke)**

_Hey, what should I wear?_

**Shorts and t-shirt. It's not like we know anyone important**

I laughed at my best friend's silly reply and changed into jean shorts and a loose t-shirt. I brushed my wet hair into a ponytail and slipped on black Converse. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a bagel off the counter. My dad was already downstairs reading the paper and eating a slice of toast.

"Hey honey. Why are you up early?"

I poured myself a glass of juice, "Brooke and I are touring the new juniors around campus before class."

My dad nodded. I gulped down my juice and ran upstairs to brush my teeth before I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

My walk to school was five minutes and I met up with Brooke who lived a block away from me.

"Hey!" I called to her. Brooke waved at me. Her long perfectly straight dirty blonde hair was in a perfect fishtail and she wore jean shorts and a plaid button down. She was pretty. Most people would expect her to be a cheerleader. Brooke, the star of the soccer team, was everything but a cheerleader. She was actually nice. I raced to catch up with her and she waited. We walked the rest of the way together talking about our summers. I was at camp. Brooke knew that. She could see through the Mist. That's how we met. I killed a hydra, and she witnessed it. That's right. I kill monsters to make friends. It was nice having a mortal friend who actually understood. We talked about Brooke's trip to the coffee shop and the bakery, just a few blocks away.

"It was a rush!" Brooke said, shaking her head in shame. "Seriously, how do you get to go to an awesome camp with Percy Jackson, who I still think should be your boyfriend, and I get to go to the cheap coffee shop with my little brothers."

"You're not the only ones with annoying little brothers!" I protested, thinking of Matthew and Bobby.

"I'm the only one that has to spend my entire summer with them."

I decided not to argue.

"So where is Percy going to school now? Didn't you say he got kicked out again?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he said he was going to some preppy school on the Upper East Side."

"We're on the Upper East Side."

"Don't get my hopes up Brooke!"

"So you admit that you want him here!"

I rolled my eyes. Brooke was practically obsessed with Percy. It seemed like her goal in life was for me to admit that I liked him, which I don't.

"Brooke, I think everyone wants their best friend to go to school with them."

"I do go to school with you."

"You're a mortal."

Brooke stopped in her tracks and covered her chest as if she'd been shot. "That's cold Annabeth. Plain cold."

We presumed walking and we were at Undervines High School in no time. We put our new binders in our lockers before heading to the office to meet some of the new students, when hands covered my eyes. I know the same thing happened to Brooke, because she yelped, "What the heck?"

"Guess who?" said two deep male voices. I thought for a moment. It was Jacob, Andy, Jack, or Ryan.

The Brooke asked her person a question. "Are you athletic?"

The voice gasped, "Is that even a question?" I immediately knew who it was. No one was that cocky and was athletic but Jacob.

"Jacob!"

I herd Brooke laugh, and I figured he gave her a wild hug from behind.

"Well," I declared, "no one else but Jack would be corny enough to do that, so my guess is Jack."

I could see light! Then Jack's impish grin on his face. He gave me a bear hug, released me, then Jacob lifted me up into a hug. I laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked. "It's five fifty two!"

Jacob released me and replied, "We're touring the new kids with you!"

Brooke and I grinned. "What about Andy and Ryan?" I asked.

Jack snorted. "Mrs. Hillman hates those two! They offered to come, but Mrs. Hillman declared that only four people can tour."

I laughed. Mrs. Hillman, the school principal, hated Andy and Ryan. Not that I blame her. Andy and Ryan are the teacher's worst nightmare. They practically live at Mrs. Hillman's office.

We walked into the office where about twelve kids were lined up. Two current seniors and a junior were already there; ready to tour a few other kids.

"Okay. Miss. Annabeth Chase, you and Miss. Brooke Haifa will tour Miss. Rose Holland, Mr. Jake Aryans, and Miss. Lisa Fermi. Mr. Jacob Gorman, you and Mr. Jack Adams will tour Mr. Percy Jackson, Miss. Amy Toris, and Mr. Adam Brown." Mrs. Hillman announced. She continued on, and I was tongue-tied.

Brooke leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Mr. Percy Jackson?"

I nodded as I caught his eye. Percy looked shocked too. He made his way to me and I grinned. He looked good. Ugh! No, he isn't Annabeth. I silently scolded myself.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Well, I go to school here. I'm guessing you're going to school here too?"

"Yeah. Um, hey."

I gave him a hug. "Hey! So, Jack and Jacob will be your guides."

"Oh, cool. Um, hi?"

I turned around and Brooke had come up behind me. "Oh! Percy, this is Brooke Haifa. Um, Brooke, this is Percy Jackson."

Brooke smiled and shook Percy's hand.

"Nice to meet you."


	2. The Talk with Jack

JACK'S POV

When I saw that boy start to talk with Annabeth and then hug her I was jealous. I shouldn't feel that way. Andy and Ryan always remind me that Annabeth's way of my league. Way out. But that doesn't mean I can't like her. The way the boy and Annabeth moved, it was the same way she moved with Andy, Ryan, and Jacob. Easy, relaxed. It made me boil. Then Brooke started to do that dance. The one that she does when she sees people get together. Ever since freshmen year, I'd been getting closer and closer to Annabeth until we were best friends. So many guys have asked her out and flirt with her, and Annabeth doesn't even blush, much less say yes. Then, Mr. New Guy walks in and totally makes Annabeth blush. I walked up to them and Brooke was introducing herself.

"Yeah, I've been best friends with Annabeth since freshmen year." Then Annabeth saw me. She grinned. "Percy, Jack's going to tour you now. I'll see you at homeroom. We can talk. And I haven't seen your mom in forever. So, we should hang out."

Percy grinned. "Definitely. My mom's missed you."

"And you didn't miss me."

"Not really."

"Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm joking!"

Seaweed Brain? They have nicknames? Might as well give up now.

Percy walked up to me, as well as Amy and Adam, who were previously smooching against the lockers. Jacob took the lead and I hung back with Percy.

"So, I'm Jack. You're Percy."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"How do you know Annabeth?"

"Annabeth? Oh, um, we met at a camp in middle school. We've been best friends ever since."

I hung my head. "She talks about you sometimes."

"Oh! Wise Girl talks about me?"

I nodded. "Sometimes. But we mostly talk about people we know. You'll get a taste of it at lunch."

"Wait. You and Annabeth are friends? You and Jacob seem to popular."

I snorted. "Yeah. Annabeth's one of our best friends. She's pretty popular too. Star of the Varsity Girl's Volleyball team. She's also pretty and not a slut."

Percy seemed shocked. "Gosh, Annabeth's pretty and all, but she's the camp's biggest nerd."

"You're not into her?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. She sure doesn't like me. So, she's single and free. I think we're just friends. Mostly because she doesn't have feelings for me."

I let out a breath.

"What?" he asked. "Do you want to ask her out?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but every guy who asks her out she rejects."

Percy nodded, "Don't take it the wrong way. A guy that recently passed away was her crush. He asked her out the day before he died."

"Wow. Annabeth never mentioned it."

"She can barely say it without crying." Percy stated.

I nodded. "That explains a lot."

Percy nodded. "So, tell me about your gang."

"Okay. There's Jacob, Ryan, Andy, Brooke, Annabeth, and me. 'Couse we have other friends, but that's our group. I am on the basketball team with Ryan and Andy. Jacob is on the football team. He has this giant crush on Brooke who has a boyfriend. He's bad news. He's always in detention and he bullies other kids, but he's a compete angel around Brooke. We think he's cheating. We've tried telling Brooke but the girl is so stubborn she hasn't even thought about it. Anyway, Ryan and Andy are both single and hitting on Allyson and Carolyn Grad. It's quite entertaining to watch them get rejected."

Percy laughed.

"Annabeth, you know her, single, stubborn, Annabeth. What can you say?"

Percy nods. "Yeah."

We just then realized the tour was over and kids started to pile in. Jacob came up behind us.

"The famous Percy Jackson. Nice to finally meet you."

"Famous?" Percy asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. The last week of school and this summer you were all Brooke and Annabeth talked about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JACOB'S POV

We were cleaning out our lockers and Brooke was talking to me about football when Annabeth showed up.

"Where've you been? We're scheduled to clean out our lockers 20 minuets ago!"

She grinned. Oh no. "I got Mrs. Hillman to give us an extra hour since I helped clean the white boards. You guys owe me one."

Brooke nodded. "Yes we do."

We continued pulling things out of our lockers and soon we were sitting on the floor waiting for Annabeth. She was pulling out pictures and she looked at one of them wistfully. Andy and Ryan grinned mischievously and snatched the picture from Annabeth's hand.

Ryan's smile faded. "Andy, dude! Annabeth's got a boyfriend!"

I turned to Jack who was keeping his cool. Annabeth was blushing. "He's not my boyfriend!" Brooke came up from behind and grinned.

"Ah! Annie its Percy!"

Annabeth nodded "Yes. My friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. Friend."

Brooke playfully shoved Annabeth, "Seriously, Annabeth, you need a boyfriend. Like now. And Mr. Hottie is perfect! I think you like him!"

Annabeth blushed. "No I don't! Stop!"

I laughed. And being the awesome wingman for Jack I said, "Brookie, if you're so keen on Annabeth getting a boyfriend set her up with Jack."

Jack and Annabeth blushed.

"Annie Percy is gorgeous and single. You two were inseparable that time you skipped school."

I saw Andy's eyes go wide and he whistled. "Annabeth you skipped school for a boy? You have it bad!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JACK'S POV

"The conversations usually ended with Annabeth ditching us in the hall." Jacob summed up.

Percy blushed. "And I thought my friends were the only one teasing me 'bout Annabeth. That's all I hear from my friends!"

Jacob laughed. "I'll admit, I think you should ask her out. Or Jack. But Jack's a wimp so Percy it's up to you."

I smacked Jacob. "Hey, if I ask her and she says no we will no longer be friends."

Percy pursed his lips. "How 'bout I talk to her during homeroom. See ya."

With that, Percy raced across the hall.

**Hey! Honestly, I got sooooo bored I decided to write another chapter! You've got to love me! Hehehehe! Okay... Can anyone tell me how to post a profile page? Cuz I want to post some stuff and I dont know how... Thanx for reading! 3**


	3. Annabeth tells

BROOKE'S POV  
Percy Jackson! Yes! Annabeth needs a boyfriend. Desperately. I KNOW she likes Percy. He's perfect for her. They're the dream couple. Annabeth thinks she has me convinced that she doesn't like Percy. Is she nuts? I'm her best friend. If she thinks she can fool me she's nuts. Annabeth and I weren't leading the tour. We walked around aimlessly and Rose, Lisa, and Jake stood uncomfortable behind us.

"Annabeth. He's here. Right here. At this school!"

I expected Annabeth to say, "So what?" instead she said.

"I know. Brooke I'm freaking out."

I tried to hide my smile. "So, are you going to admit you like him?"

"Ever since I was 12."

I did a little dance inside my head. "I know. What are you going to do?"

"Drop hints that he's so oblivious to."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Jack wants to ask you out. Better get Percy in his way before he can ask."

Annabeth eyes went wide. "Jack likes me? Dang it!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"'Cause if he asks me out and I says no we'd never be the same."

I blushed. "Hey! When Andy asked me out freshmen year we were still best friends."

"That was a joke Brooke. Plus, you guys knew each other's names. That's it. I don't think you ever talked to him before he asked you out. Jack is different. He's awesome as a brother. But that's not my issue. I think Percy likes you."

My eyes went wide. "Annabeth are you blind? He was like totally checking you out. And you say he's oblivious."

"He is!" Annabeth said in defense.

"You two are perfect for each other. Trust me, Percy is not interested in me."

Annabeth nodded and then looked at the time on her phone. "School starts in 2 minutes."

I turned around. The people we were touring were long gone. Oh well.

"Let's head to homeroom." I said linking my arm and arm with my best friend.

"But the tour!"

"They'll be fine."

Annabeth and I walked to homeroom with Annabeth looking worriedly over her shoulder. I dragged her into Mrs. Spraggins' classroom. We slid into the row of seats in the back left. Our usual seats. Annabeth and I pretty much understood the lesson before it was taught, so we could talk and still ace the test. Then Percy walked in. I could see Annabeth smile and act like she wasn't shaking in her boots. I was sitting next her. She was literally shaking. Fortunately she recovered by the time Percy sat next to her. We were early and no one was else was in class so Percy started the conversation.

"Hey Annabeth! Would you go out with Jack?"

Annabeth and I shared pathetic looks. "He told you too! You haven't been here for more then an hour!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dang! I'm going to have a serious conversation with him."

"Oh please no!" Annabeth said casting a worried glance at me.

"It's for his own good." I declared.

Percy shook his head. "I'm confused. Why wouldn't you like Jack?"

I snorted. "Why wouldn't she? Why would she?"

Annabeth kicked me from under the table.

"Jack's like my brother. It'd be awkward."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. I could see why Annabeth like him. He was tall. Around 5'11 and Annabeth's 'round 5'10. He had messy black hair that gave off a cute and cool vibe. He was wearing faded jeans and a purple V-neck with a gray windbreaker. He had the most awesome eyes ever. They seemed to change colors like the sea. One moment they were a misty green and the next thing you knew they were crystal clear.

Me, being me, commented on this. "Dang Percy! You're eyes are cooler then Annabeth's!"

Percy smirked. "Ha ha! I've got cooler eyes then you!" He said, taunting my best friend. She blew a strand of blonde hair in her face then gave him one of her glares. If looks could kill Percy would be in a casket.

"Seaweed Brain." I herd her mutter. Nicknames! I swear the two should have been with each other years ago.

Percy eyes narrowed at the nickname, but I could tell he liked it.

"Owl Head." Annabeth and I both laughed.

"That's the best you could do?"

He shrugged. "Wise Girl, Owl Head… Athena doesn't give me too many options."

"You can call her Annie. She hates that." I whisper. Percy unfortunately didn't hear me but Annabeth sure did. She gave me a glare. I am currently buried next to Percy.

"Brooke. Shut up."

"Sure Captain Bossy." Annabeth sent me a glare. I laughed.

Then, I saw it. Through the classroom window, I saw my boyfriend making out with Lindsey Holland. Yes, Lindsey Holland. The annoying cheer captain with a big mouth, bad fashion sense, and the girl all the jocks beg for. All the stupid jocks. If Andy, Ryan, Jack, or Jacob ever even looked at Lindsey, the boys wouldn't live to see another day.

Annabeth must have noticed too, because she gripped my arm and sent me a worried glance.

"Brooke..."

"Yes... I see them." I said bluntly. I clenched my fists. I silently cursed. All the times my friends would warn me, and I shake it off, not believing a thing.

New Rule: Listen to my friends. Seriously.

"Please..." Annabeth said, "Don't do anything-"

"Stupid?" I finished. "Come on, Annabeth!" I huffed, "Of course!"

I knew Annabeth wanted me to go out there and give Andrew a piece of my mind, because when I got up, she didn't stop me.

I marched out the door and was about to invade on Lindsey and Andrew's make-out session, when our teacher, Mrs. Spraggins, stopped me with a smile.

"Brooke, sweetie, class starts in a minute." I allowed my favorite teacher to lead me away, using an Annabeth stare at Andrew and Lindsey.

**So, tell me what you think! I am super excited!**

**I would like to thank, **

**_creamtherabbit77_**** for for adding me to their story alert **

**_KendraSorenson_**** for adding me to their story alert**

**_neontreesanimal_**** for adding me to their favorite story list**

**_elvory18_**** for adding me to their story alert**

**_Creamoe_**** for adding me to their story alert**

**614v4a is me for adding me to their story alert**

**_Creamtherabbit77_****: Okay... I'll try and spice up the dialogue. Oh! And I'm a grammer freak! I won't read a fan fiction if it doesn't have the basic grammar. Of Course there will be Percabeth! I had waited 5 books for them to get together, and this is just a different way of them getting together.**

**Any advice? R&R! Any suggestions.. Things you want to see?**

**Thankx! 3**


	4. Jacob and the Boys

**JACOB'S POV**

Andy and Ryan ran up to Jack and I both of them with evil glints in their eyes.

"Buddy! Bro! Brothers! Brosters!"

Jack laughed at the nicknames. "What did you break, mess up, or do anything that deserves a slap in the face?" he called.

Andy laughed. "Nothing. We're just hoping Jacob won't have a panic attack. We're going to do something about it so don't do anything rational. Jack, you will probably flip out equally like Ryan did, so you need to keep you're cool. For the record, this happened at 6 in the morning. We really didn't feel like calling you."

Ryan took a deep breath and I was on guard.

"We were walking to school and we saw Andrew," I growled at the name of Brooke's boyfriend. "Who was making out with a girl."

Jack shrugged. "Your point? Look, I don't like Andrew, but Brooke's his girlfriend. He has a right to kiss her."

Andy shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, the thing is, it wasn't Brooke."

I'd like to say that I held it together, but Jack and I flipped out. I felt like punching something. Who would do that to Brooke? She was a perfect girlfriend. She wasn't too pushy and she never pretended. I honestly thought Jack was going to hold it together, but he was cursing like nuts. Going all "Truck Driver" on me.

Ryan calmed us down. "We'll tell Brooke during passing period. Let's go."

I walked calmly past Andrew and his buds and I saw Andy watch nervously at me. He knew I had a giant crush on Brooke ever since sophomore year. Then, towards the end of junior year, Andrew asked Brooke out. I swear, I was practicing on how to ask her out the day before. She had allowed one date. Apparently that was the best date of her life cause she went on another one the next day. We walked into Mrs. Spraggins' classroom to see Brooke, Annabeth, and Percy all lined up at the back table. We worked our way over to them, and I sat next to Brooke. Behind her back, I passed a note to Annabeth explaining everything. Annabeth didn't even looked shocked. She wrote pack with a reply:

_I know. We saw him and Lindsey making out Brooke was about to go whip his butt, but Mrs. Spraggins caught her and told her to come inside. Don't say anything. Got it?_

I gave her a nod, and Brooke gave me a confused look. I turned away, and I felt Brooke kick me. Thank god she wasn't in her soccer cleats.

The class came and went, and soon enough we were at free period, and Brooke went off by herself. I'm guessing to go find Andrew, and it took all of my willpower not to call her and ask if she kicked his butt.

After a few minuets, Annabeth spotted Brooke.

**Hey! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I got sooooooo many emails about everything! Thanx!**

**_grandturismo:_**** Thanx for adding me to your favorite stories**

**_WorldOfIzzy:_**** Thanx for adding me to your favorite stories list**

**_WickedMidNight:_**** Thanx for adding my story to your favorites list**

**_DarkAngel4566:_**** Thanx for adding my story to your favorites**

**_To-Sexy-To-Die:_**** Thank you for adding my story to your favorites**

**_Scarelett O'Awesome_****: Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert**

**_gabbie519:_**** Thank you for adding me to your favorites list**

**_Kiezack God of Awesomeness:_**** Thanx for adding me to your Story Alert, favorites, and favorite author, **

**_MSPJO22:_**** Thanx for adding me to your Story Alert**

**_pinkiepie:_**** Thanx for adding me to your story alert**

**_skprettygirl:_**** Thank you! It means a lot!**

**_To-Sexy-To-Die:_**** Aww! Thanx! I'm defiantly going to continue it!**

**_gabbie519:_**** Thank you**

**_pinkiepie00706:_**** Thank you! My OC's are some of my favorites! I really like Andy, Ryan, and Brooke. Oh! And Thanx for adding me to your author alert**

**_IAmTiffanyDaughterofHermes:_**** Thank you!**

**_shiver282_****: I will! Thankx!**


	5. Brooke Talks

PERCY'S POV

Brooke's face was gray. Her blue eyes were no longer bright and fun. They looked let down. It was new for me to see her that way. Immediately, Annabeth ran to give her friend a hug. As well as, Jacob and Andy.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

Brooke shrugged and leaned against a locker.

"I confronted him. He laughed. Said, "Thank god! I get freedom.""

We all, except Annabeth, started to get up.

Brooke realized what we were doing and she shook her head. "He has class, guys. And it's fine. I was going to break up with him anyway."

Andy laughed. "Brooke, darling, honey!"

She sent daggers at Andy, and his voice died.

"Brooke. The other day, you told me that the only reason you were sane was because Andrew was in your life. Don't lie."

Brooke sadly nodded. "Yeah. Just don't do anything-"

"Stupid?" I offered.

She nodded.

"Look Brooke, Andrew just broke you like a toothpick. We care about you… But I don't think anyone will do something stupid."

Annabeth laughed. "His nickname is Seaweed Brain. Of _course_ he's going to do something stupid! And, come on, Brooke. We've known Andy, Jack, Jacob, and Ryan long enough to know they are going to something about it."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Just don't tell me, okay?"

The bell rang, and Annabeth pulled me aside as the rest of the gang left.

"That was sweet… What you said to Brooke."

I shrugged as we walked. "Well, she seems really nice."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah…"

She was probably going to continue when there was a shriek and loud scream echoing through the halls.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy. Sorry! On the bright side... I've got a lot of time on the weekend and Friday. So you might not get a chapter Thursday. I know it's not the best story line... but I'm getting a monster, (WHAT KIND?) and the boys are gonna beat Andrew up! Don't worry... Percabeth is on it's way.**


	6. Monsters and Cheerleaders

**_Creamtherabbit77_****: Aww... Thanks! Here it is!**

**_ChildOfSea:_**** Well, this takes place after TLO and before TLH. The CHB kiss never happened. And give me time... you never know... I could percabeth at the very last chapter and leave you guys hanging! Hehehe.**

**B****_lue Ninja Girl:_**** Thank you sooooo much. I find it strange that I let strangers read my work, but I don't let my best friend... hmmm...**

Annabeth's POV

I was having a pleasant conversation will Percy when some monster decides to mess up my day. The scream was loud and girly. Probably Brooke's. The poor girl was probably scared half to death, her being the only one that could see the manticore for what it was.

Percy and I raced through the halls. He pulled out his ballpoint pen that in a click, turned into a sword. I always thought he had the coolest weapon. I love my knife, but his sword was wickedly sharp, and you never loose it. Ever. That's definitely cool. I pulled my knife from the waist belt of my jeans, covered by my t-shirt.

"Why would you hide it there?" Percy screamed at me, as we pushed through the confused Freshmen.

"Where would you like me to put it, Percy? I don't have many options!" I must have sounded angry, because he replied with,

"Well, someone's angry! What's up?"

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?

_Well, I was having a conversation with a guy I've had a crush on since the sixth grade._

Yeah, because that is the smart thing to do!

We ended up running halfway across the building before we saw Andy and Ryan dodging the monster's wild stabs.

Brooke dived to the lockers, barely missing the monster's attempt to hit her with his tail. Jacob and Jack were trying to decide weather to run, or to stay and fight whatever they were seeing. I could tell by the way Jack would lunge for the door, but hesitate and look at the creature.

I paused. _How should I… _Percy, who passed me and dove right into the fight, interrupted my thoughts. The boy and his impulsiveness is going to get him killed. I decided to go help, after Jack running like mad over to Brooke, cussing and screaming, "What the heck is going on?"

I went in with my knife, skillfully dodging the strikes the monster blew at me.

Percy was distracting the monster from the front, giving me his tail to deal with. It kept shooting spikes at me, and I would have been dead meat if I hadn't been going to Camp Half-Blood since I was seven. I made a blind and wild swipe at the monster, and apparently I hit a weak spot, because the manticore ignored Percy, and turned onto me. I gave it a smile, as I lashed.

The manticore seemed surprised, and it recovered quickly. Too quickly. I had completely forgotten that the stupid thing had a tail. I didn't even have time to react as it took it's tail and slammed me against the lockers. As it crept forward, I knew I was dead meat. Then, **(Cue superhero music) **Percy slammed into the monster with so much force; it was knocked to the ground. Then, with a quick swipe, the manticore was in Tartarus.

A small, and confused crowd had gathered.

"Wow, new kid. You can really hold your own against a few bullies."

I recognized that snotty and overused voice anywhere. Nicole. Her sleek black hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the top of her head. She was in her cheerleader uniform. Blue, white, and purple, with a skirt that was hiked up past her bellybutton. I don't understand why she does that. She has the longest legs, and the skirts already really short, so when she rolls it, and or hikes it up, she looks even sluttier. Nicole hates me. I don't know why, and frankly, I don't care. But, her best friend is Lindsey, so that tells you a little bit about her.

She flashed a flirty smile at Percy. I felt my insides boil, but I didn't show it. Brooke came up next to me, and helped me up.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

I nodded. Meanwhile, Nicole was playing with her ponytail.

"So, it's Percy? Right?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. And you are…?"

"Nicole!" She said cheerfully as she shook Percy's hand.

"Maybe you can sit with me at lunch?"

Percy gave me a, _911 _look, and Brooke and I approached Percy and Nicole.

"Sorry, Nicki," Brooke said, using Nicole's nickname only Lindsey and some of the other cheerleaders call her. "But Percy is sitting with Annabeth and I."

Nicole made a sour face as Brooke said my name.

"Well, maybe next time. I'll see you around… Percy."

As Nicole and Lindsey passed us, she whispered in my ear, "I wish those bullies beat you up. I call dibs on Mr. Hottie. He doesn't deserve someone ugly like you."

She was quiet, but loud enough for Brooke to hear.

When she walked away Brooke said, "She's just jealous that she doesn't have an awesome wing man."

"Ha-ha."

Percy went and helped Jack, Jacob, Andy, and Ryan recover from their near death experience, leaving Brooke and I to go to lunch early.

As we walked, we passed a flyer for the Homecoming dance next Friday.

Brooke sighed. "I can't decide weather I want to go, and be single, or go, and search desperately for a date."

I laughed.

"Gods, a monster just attacked, and you're worried about going to the Homecoming dance with a date. I don't know if I want to go."

"You are going."

"Why do you say that?"

Brooke stopped in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Annabeth What's-your-Middle-Name Chase. Percy _Freaking _Jackson is here. At this school." She moved for a scared freshman as he walked into the cafeteria. "Annie,"

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname she'd given me junior year.

"Percy could ask you to go with him, and you two could go fight monsters in the sunset. And then get married. Annabeth, I've got your whole life planned out."

"You do realize that will never happen."

"Let me have my fantasies about you and Percy."

"What about me and Annabeth?" Percy asked, as he, Jack, Andy, Jacob, and Ryan approached us.

"Nothing." We said in unison as we stalked off to the lunch tables.


	7. Lunch

JACK'S POV

I officially hate Percy Jackson. I hate him. With passion. Brooke and Annabeth were whispering all throughout lunch, and Brooke would occasionally turn around, look a Percy, and say something to Annabeth that would cause Annabeth to smack her on the arm.

Percy seemed to be doing fine, though. Andy, Ryan, and Jacob seem to have no problem with Percy. In fact, they treat him like they've known Percy for years. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy keep sharing inside jokes and laughing.

After Brooke and Annabeth's whispered conversation, they turned to Andy, Ryan, Jacob, Percy, and my conversation.

We were discussing Nicole. Look, she is mean, a cheerleader, and has probably dated over 90% of the seniors, but she is beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I would be drooling over her, if she didn't wear the too tight tops with plunging necklines, and way too short shorts. Not to mention all of the makeup she piles onto her face. But, she is not even close to being as pretty as Annabeth and Brooke. Annabeth never really tried. I'd never seen her with makeup on, and she still looks great. Her wavy blonde hair is always out of her face, and you can always see her calculating grey eyes. Brooke, on the other hand, wore some makeup. Not a lot. Just some stuff to "enhance my already perfect face", as Brooke puts it. Her hair can either be in a messy bun at the top of her head wearing jeans and an old t-shirt she found in her closet, or her hair can be done really nicely, and she can be wearing a cute top and jeans. You never know with Brooke. She's very unpredictable.

Anyway, back to our conversation. Percy was scared. Not that I blame him. Nicole can definitely be scary.

"Dude, Nicole wants you. She hates that you're friends with Annabeth." Andy was saying.

"Why? I thought Annabeth was, like, popular."

"She is." I explained. "Nicole is too. But Annabeth is popular in everything. Nicole is popular because she's sort of pretty and is a cheerleader. Annabeth is popular because she's awesome."

"Thanks, Jack." Annabeth said, playfully nudging me.

"She's awful!" Percy exclaimed. "I mean… Dude! She's a crime!"

Brooke laughed. "I know." In a bad imitation of Nicole's voice, she said, "Wow, New Kid. You can really hold your own against a few bullies." Brooke flipped her hair, and scrunched her eyebrows, trying to obtain the look of Nicole.

Annabeth laughed and continued in the same voice, " I'll see you around… Percy."

Brooke did a dramatic hand gesture and pretended to faint. I laughed as Brooke sat back up. Percy shook his head.

"Next thing you know, she'll be asking you to the Homecoming dance." Ryan teased.

Brooke laughed. "About that… Who are you guys going to ask?"

_Annabeth. _I thought. But no. Mr. Perfect Jackson was standing in my way.

Andy and Ryan regained their postures. "I," Andy declared, "Shall ask Allyson."

"And I," Ryan said, moving his hands dramatically, "Shall ask Carolyn."

Brooke and Annabeth shook their heads. "You never know. The 300th time is a charm."

Andy stuck his tongue out.

"What about you, Percy?"

Percy moved his meatloaf around with is fork. "I have no clue. I don't know anyone but Brooke and Annabeth, and I assume people will be begging at their feet."

I grinned. "Oh my gosh, yes! Last year, every single one of the seniors asked Brooke and Annabeth out. They said no to every single one. Brooke and Annabeth finally decided that they were going as a group with us. It was hilarious."

Brooke laughed. "It was funny. But I think people realize they have no chance."

"Brooke, you are so mean." Annabeth said.

"Well, that's okay. Because this is my last year."

I rolled my eyes. "Brooke, you're nuts."

She laughed. "What about you? Who are you going to ask?" I saw her pointed look, and she smirked when I turned away. "I don't know. I might just sweep Allyson or Carolyn off their feet." I teased.

Andy and Ryan threw a carrot at me.

My friends. Crazy carrot throwers.

Then, Nicole approached our table. Whoop!

"Hey Percy." She said with a small smirk.

Percy stole a glance to Annabeth, who was trying to sustain a laugh.

"Umm.. Hey? Who are you again?"

It was my turn to try a hold a laugh. If Percy wasn't such a interest to Annabeth, the guy might actually be my real friend.

Nicole laughed nervously. "Um.. It's me! Nicole! We met after you bravely fought the those bullies."

Percy nodded, "Oh! Yeah!"

He turned around, and stuffed some meatloaf into his mouth.

**A/N: Okay... I kind of feel bad about making Jack hate Percy because I really like Jack... but oh well!**

**Sizzlen' Dragon: Yeah.. I don't like Nicole either. I based her off of a girl I know.**

**Creamtherabbit: Thank you! This is my first fight I've written! I'm glad to know you like it!**

**Minilopsided: Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

BROOKE'S POV

Okay… Nicole is a problem. I mean, she's always been a problem. But now she's all over Annabeth's future boyfriend. This is not good. Even though Percy is not even remotely interested, it annoys me that Nicole will not stop until Percy and her are an item. This gives me more work. Of course I was going to already medal in Annabeth's love life, but Nicole is causing me to go through even more to make the Percy and Annabeth Operation happen. I have a social life. Nicole is causing me less social time and more medaling. Thanks Nicole.

Annabeth and I parted ways after lunch, and I was stuck with Andy and Ryan in math class. I did have Mrs. Currie as a teacher, so it wasn't completely awful, but Andy and Ryan kept asking me what to do about Carolyn and Allyson sitting next to them, so math class became so bad, I asked to go to the bathroom and didn't come out for about five minutes. After math, I suffered through three other classes before the final bell rang, and Annabeth and I retreated to her house.

Bobby and Matthew were playing with their trucks on the floor. I could see Mrs. Chase in the kitchen fixing dinner, and I assume Mr. Chase was in his office. Annabeth called to her stepmother, and avoided her noisy brothers. I feel for her. I also have two brothers. Zayne and Nick. They happen to be best friends with Bobby and Matthew. When the four of them are together, their life goal is to annoy us. Sadly… They succeed all the time. We retreated to Annabeth's bedroom. Her bedroom was boring. It had light purple walls and a gray bedspread. She had a beanbag and a desk. That was it! She says it's because of ADHD, but no one, especially Annabeth, has that boring of a room.

"Do you think Jacob will ask you to Homecoming?"

"Jacob?" I asked. "Where did that come from?"

Annabeth gave me a, _duh, _look. "He's had a crush on you since like sophomore year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How could you not tell me?"

"How could you not know?"

I stared up at the ceiling. _Oh my god. _Honestly, I'd had a crush on him freshmen and sophomore year. I'd started praying that he'd ask me out junior year.

"Really?"

"Yes, Brooke. We went over this. He loves you, you love him. It's really not that complicated."

"I don't like him."

"Yeah, sure."

"It's true!"

"I doubt it!"

"You're awful." I stated.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, who cares about my date? What about yours? Percy Jackson!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Like he'd pick me! There are tons of other gorgeous girls at this school. I'm just his best friend, Annabeth."

"A drop dead gorgeous best friend." I pointed out.

"What are we doing? We have homework!" Annabeth cried.

So much for our conversation.

* * *

The next day, Andrew didn't come to school. Annabeth and I approached Jack, Jacob, Andy, Ryan, and Percy right after history, when we realized that Andrew was gone.

"What did you guys do?" We said in unison.

Andy turned around, smiling innocently. "Well, I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about!"

"Yeah, sure. He didn't show up at history, and the guy has a pretty much has a perfect attendance record. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Honestly! We came to the scum bag's house-" Jacob started.

"Watch it." I warned him.

"Fine. We went to Andrew's house, and tried to talk to the guy, before I met his fist."

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. We're fine. Andrew's got a black eye..." Ryan faded out and he nudged Andy.

I turned around. Allyson and Carolyn Grad were at their lockers. I rolled my eyes.

Andy and Ryan pushed past Annabeth and I and they approached Carolyn and Allyson with mischievous grins. The girls turned around with hands on their hips, but I could tell that they were excited.

Annabeth and I turned around and faced the boys. "How about one of you guys tell us what happened?"

The boys shifted uncomfortably. "We have a thing to go to." Jack said.

"Yeah!" Percy said. "A thing."

The boys ran off, leaving Annabeth and I to eavesdrop on our friend's conversation with their crushes.

**I feel soooooo bad for not updating soon enough. I have been super busy. The only free computer time I had this week, was on Thursday when I forgot my laptop charger at school and my computer was dead. Sorry. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and I really appreciate it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Luv ya!**


	9. Talking with Percy

JACOB'S POV

_**(Bold is Jacob Italics is Annabeth)**_

**Annabeth, what do I do?**

_About what?_

**Asking Brooke out to Homecoming**

_Just ask her_

**How?**

_Do something cute_

**Like what?**

_Flowers or something_

**Flowers? Annabeth, we're talking about Brooke**

_Just ask her _

**When?**

_The first moment you 2 r alone_

**2morrow **

_yep! See ya_

**Bye**

I finished my conversation with Annabeth, and sat down on my bed. Percy invited me and Jack over to his house for dinner and I had about twenty minutes before I had to leave, and I had nothing to do with my life but obsess over Brooke. I figured that would be creepy, so I decided to text her. _**(Jacob Bold Brooke Italics)**_

**Hey Brooke**

_Hey_

**What's up**

_Nothing.. I'm bored_

**Me too I'm leaving 4 Percy's house in 20**

_Lucky! I'm a loner with no life =(_

**Ha-ha**

_You're soooo mean_

**I know =)…. Whatcha doing after school 2morrow **

_Nothing.. u?_

**Nothing**

_Why do you ask?_

**No reason**

_Sure…_

**G2G see ya 2morrow?**

_Definitely…. You're never going to hear the end of this "Whatcha doing after school 2morrow" business_

**What is wrong with asking ur best friend if they have plans**

_What isn't wrong?_

I decided not to answer her. I grabbed my coat and ran downstairs. My mom was at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made my mom smile, and I bolted out the door.

I knocked, and a lady with long brown hair tied in a bun, opened the door.

"Hi! You must be Jack?"

"Jacob." I answered. The lady smiled.

"I'm Percy's mom, Mrs. Blofis, but please call me Sally. Please come in!"

I was surprised to see Annabeth and Percy sitting at the kitchen table, staring intently at Annabeth's computer screen.

"Percy, Annabeth, honey… Jacob's here."

Annabeth slammed her screen down, and smiled.

"Hey, Jacob. Bye, Percy. Thanks for letting me come on such short notice, Sally."

Sally shook her head. "You don't have to leave, honey."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, but I assume Jacob and Percy are busy. Bye guys." Annabeth scooped up her backpack, gave Sally a hug, and she was out the door.

"Hey, Jacob." Percy said, looking at the door, almost as if he wished Annabeth would come back.

Frankly, that look scared me. I know he likes Annabeth. It's not much more obvious then Jack's crush on her. Personally, I think Percy is a _much_ better choice for Annabeth, but Jack's my best friend. It's not like I can say, _Jack, the girl you've had a crush on since freshmen year isn't right for you. Percy is._

That would go over really well with Jack.

"Hey, Perce. Sorry I'm early."

"No problem. My room."

Percy's room was a bore. It had a bed and a nightstand. Nothing else, but boxes.

Percy nodded sheepishly at the boxes. "Sorry. We moved in during the summer. And during the summer I was-"

"At camp." I finished. "With Annabeth."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"What was Annabeth doing here?"

Percy shrugged, and shifted uncomfortably. "She just showed up. We started talking to our friend from camp, Grover. It took longer then we expected."

Everything that involved Percy and Annabeth had to be out this strange camp that they went to. It bothered me. It was like some big secret. Brooke acted as if she was in on it too, but she's never been to the camp they've been going to. At least, as far as I know.

"So," Percy said, anxious to change the subject, "Who are you asking to Homecoming."

"Brooke."

Percy nodded, as if he wasn't surprised.

"You?" I asked.

"Not Nicole." Percy answered.

"Or Lindsey." I stated.

"Definitely not Lindsey." We started to laugh. A forced laugh to break the tension.

It was silence after that. Almost as if we were waiting for Jack to burst into the room with a goofy laugh.

Silence.

Awkward.

**Oh my god! I have been soooooooooo busy and I am soooooo sorry for the super long wait. But... I'm on spring break! So that means more chapters! Yahoo!**

**LeoRocks5: Good job on beating your "Nicole" up in volleyball. I am proud of you! Thanks for your super long review! I love when people review. So... Review!**

**Thanks to everyone who has written Amazing story, I love it, ect. Thanks! I appreciate it! I hope to post soon! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	10. Big Trouble

PERCY'S POV

After school, Andy and Ryan caught up with Jack, Jacob, and I.

"Dudes! We scored!" Ryan yelled to us, as he moved through the crowd, Andy following close behind.

"What?" I asked once they had reached us.

"Allyson said yes!" Andy said.

"Carolyn is mine for Homecoming!"

"You're lying!" Jack said, doubting his friends.

"Nope!" Andy said, with a triumphant smirk.

"Good job, guys!" I said. "Now, all that's left is Jacob… who I think will ask Brooke. And Jack…. Hopefully Annabeth says yes!"

Jack nodded grimly. "Asking her tomorrow."

"Let's cross our fingers." Jacob said.

My phone beeped. I looked down at my phone. _**(Italics Sally Bold Percy)**_

_Hey honey_

**Hey Mom**

_Invite your friends over for dinner_

**No! **

_Why?_

**I've only known them for less then 2 days**

_So?_

**So? Mom, that's creepy**

_Percy…_

**Mom!**

_Percy!_

**Fine.**

_See you at home!_

* * *

My mom made me. I was not exactly my idea to have Jacob and Jack over for dinner after I only knew them for about 2 days. It was, I'd say an hour, before the boys were supposed to come when there was a knock. I was in my room, "working" on homework. I heard my mom answer the door, and there was a loud squeak. There were hasty words, and heard footsteps getting closer to my room. I shut my computer and pretended to be interested in my math homework.

"Percy! Honey! Why didn't you tell me Annabeth was coming over?" My mom called as she opened my door.

"She didn't tell me!" I said in protest.

My mom put her hands on her hips with a smug smile. "Well be nice. She said she needs you. Like right now."

Annabeth looked great. She was in skinny jeans and a Camp t-shirt, with her hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. She didn't have a spot of make up and her gray eyes were freaking out.

"Percy… Chiron contacted me. It's an emergency."

**Okay. I will not update until at least 2 people give me an idea for a super big issue at Camp Half-Blood ****that freaks everyone out. Okay? REVIEW! Sorry about Ch. 9 not being up sooner. I tried to post it on Thursday, and I thought it posted, but apparently not! REVIEW! **

**I've already gotten 2 reviews on Ch.9 and it hasn't been posted for longer then an hour! I love you guys sooooooo much!**

**I'm thinking of doing a Tratie story... tell me what you think!**


	11. The Emergency at Camp

ANNABETH'S POV  
"Percy…" I said as I saw him enter the kitchen. "Chiron contacted me. It's an emergency."

Percy's face consorted into confusion, anger, then confusion again. "What?"

"The Stolls… They pulled a prank." I said, trying to break the news gently.

"So? There dad _is _Hermes."

"There prank…. They… um… They stole the Golden Fleece."

"What?" Percy practically screamed. Sally's face turned pained.

"That's not the worst part." I said quickly.

Percy looked shocked, and sat at the kitchen. "Do I even want to here the worst?"

I laughed nervously. "Percy, they lost it."

Percy's eyes grew wide. "No!"

"Again, not the worst part."

Percy started to groan. "No, no, no!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Well, a monster got in."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Hurt? Yes. Dead? No. Anyway, the stupid monster totally went on a rampage, stole the Fleece, burned down the Hermes, Athena, and Apollo cabins, and whisked away."

Percy stood up. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, if we follow the rules Chiron set, we don't go to camp for winter break. If we don't follow Chiron's rules, we ditch school, track down that monster, get the Fleece, and save camp. You're choice." I don't know why I told him it was his choice. I've been best friends with him since 6th grade. I know that he's going to choose to go on a wild, crazy quest that has a 99.99% chance of killing both of us.

"Ditch. Come on, Annabeth. It's what we do best. What do we do?"

I sighed. "Sit." I took my computer out of my backpack. "We're going to Skype with Grover."

We sat at the kitchen table, and Sally went into her bedroom.

"Hey, Grover." Percy and I said in unison as we saw Grover's scrawny face appear on screen.

"Hey, Guys."

"Wow!" Percy said. "I was kind of expecting a raging fire and a monster in the background."

I rolled my eyes, and Grover half-heartedly laughed. "Yeah, well, we set up a alternating defense system. Like we did when Thalia's tree got sick the first time."

I nodded. "What are we going to do?"

Grover shrugged. "Chiron wants Travis and Conner to go on a quest to get the Fleece back because they were the ones that started it, but that drakon was a beast. Travis and Conner couldn't handle it. They want you and Annabeth, man. They really think you are the only ones to complete it. But, if you two come, that's more attractions to monsters. Which puts everyone at risk. Chiron thinks we need to find a cure. No quest. The Fleece never really fixed the tree. The Underworld is our only option, and Travis and Conner aren't too thrilled with that idea."

I shrugged. "I have no problem going to the Underworld."

Grover laughed. "Yeah. But Chiron does. If you want to do something, do it quick."

"Yeah." Percy muttered.

Sally then appeared over my shoulder. "Hello, Grover."

"Hi, Sally. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I assume you're doing okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Sally and Grover made small talk and finally Grover said. "Bye!"

I closed my laptop screen once Grover's image had disappeared.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Percy looked at me strangely. "You're asking me? My advice is just as good as a nymph's!"

I rolled my eyes. Again. "Well… Look. We have pros and cons. Pros: Save Camp. Cons: Put ourselves in moral danger, skip school, come up with an excuse. I think the answer is clear."

Percy nodded. "Yep! Let's do it!"

I was about to say more, but there was a knock at the door.

**You guys better love me, cuz I've updated 3 times in one day. OH MY GOSH! There were tons of reviews! I love you guys!**

**PandaPillowPet: It's okay... Thank you! Adios!**

**Possum 7: I loved your idea soooooo much... that I used it! Congrats! Great idea... Didn't think of that!**

**Guest: Jack is definitely going to ask Annabeth, and Annabeth might say no. Might. I don't know if I want to put Percabeth in this story yet. They might go as just friends. Trust me. Annabeth and Jack will NEVER be an item.**

**Guest: I don't know if it's the same person as the one above. But... I used some of your idea too! Thanks!**

**Grodd44: I like the idea... but this takes place before HOO **

**kookiepup12: They were talking TO Grover. Not ABOUT Grover. Good start to an idea though! Thanx for reviewing!**

**neontreesanimal: I love that idea so much I just might make a story around that. But lke I said. They were talking To Grover. Not ABOUT Grover.**


	12. Chapter 12

JACK'S POV

Annabeth wasn't looking like Annabeth today. Her hair was in a fishtail and she wore a spaghetti strap blue top with ruffles, and jean shorts. For a little bit of time, I thought she was a taller version of Brooke. Like, maybe Brooke's secret older sister she never told me about. My thoughts and suspicions vanished when Annabeth smirked and said, "Close your mouth, Jack. You're catching flies."

"Annabeth?" I gasped.

She shrugged. "I stayed the night at Brooke's. Didn't pack my stuff." She looked dangerously close to breaking my head off for no particular reason, so I didn't press.

"So," I started.

"So?" Annabeth asked.

"Who are you going with? To Homecoming?"

Annabeth shifted and closed her locker. "I don't know. I think Brooke and I are going to be singles. You know, if no one asks us."

"Would you go with me?" I asked.

She arched an eyebrow. "As friends of course." I added.

Annabeth's smile brightened.

_Stupid Jack. Stupid. You just lost your chance! _

"I'll make a deal with you, Jack." She tried. "If we don't have actual dates by next Friday night, I'll go to Saturday's Homecoming with you."

I nodded. It wasn't necessarily a fair deal. Annabeth gets offers all the time. All the time. But I figured this was the best I could get.

"Deal, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie, Jack!"

* * *

Brooke is a fool. And I love her for that.

After second period, when we were heading to lunch, Brooke did something only Brooke would do.

Today was Andrew's birthday. So Brooke bought daisies. She tied them with a blue bow. Brooke stalked up to him with a big, old, non-Brooke way.

"Happy Birthday, Andrew!"

Andrew gave Brooke a confused look. "What? Oh! Thanks."

Brooke gave him the flowers and walked away.

"Brooke… Why?" Percy asked.

Brooke held up her hand, as if to say, _wait for it, _she was right on time. There was a scream. A big, girly, high-pitched scream. "Ah! Bees! Brooke! There are bees!" Andrew screamed across the hall.

Brooke turned around with an innocent smile. "Really? I'm sorry. Hope they sting."

Brooke linked arms with Annabeth, who was marveling in Brooke's actions, when Andrew yelled. "Stop!"

The flowers were in a beat up pile on the floor. Brooke turned to face Andrew, who was boiling mad. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna.."

"Do what?" Brooke said. At the time, I thought she was being stupid. Who stalks up to a football player, gives him flowers with bees in it, wishes that he gets stung, then say "Do what?" when he's already boiling mad. When I think back, I'm laughing so hard it hurts.

"Hit me? Take a shot, Andrew. I was in karate 'till I was fifteen."

Andrew sweetly smiled. "I'd never hit you. And you wouldn't hit me."

I grimaced. He was testing her. Out of all the people to test, Brooke is one of the people you DO NOT pick.

Brooke smiled. "Who told you that?" Then, _SMACK! _Brooke slapped him. His cheek was red, and Annabeth had gone to an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Brooke then turned away and we made are way through the hallway.

**LUNCH**

"Andy, dude! You should of seen her! She goes, "Who told you that?" Then, SMACK! There's a red mark on Andrew's face!"

I was having a wonderful time of replying Brooke's gift to Andrew to Jacob, Andy, and Ryan, who missed all the fun.

Brooke blushed. "Yeah. Funny. Awesome. Who cares? What I want to ask is why did Andy and Ryan not tell Annabeth and I about Carolyn and Allyson being their dates?"

Andy looked puzzled. "We were going to tell you guys. How'd you figure it out?"

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "I know this is hard to wrap your mind around, but I have other friends besides you." She said sarcastically.

Andy was about to say a really good comeback, when some nerdy sophomore approached Annabeth.

"Hey baby. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Annabeth gave me a funny look. One that said, _Is this guy nuts?_

"Yes," Annabeth said. "That's why I don't go there anymore."

After Nerdy Boy in embarrassment, it left Annabeth and Brooke were in a fit of laughter, and us boys, were trying to figure out better pickup lines, because apparently we can be shot down.

**Short chapter, sorry. Look, Percy and Annabeth need time to pack and plan before they go on their quest. Also, THEY ARE GOING TO HOMECOMING**. **I've spent a lot of time planning this out. They will make it.**

**Give me some ideas for monsters for them to fight! Every review counts! :)**

**Possum7: Thanks!**

**NeverGonnnaBePerfect: No. They are not leaving immediately. They need time. And yes, they will definitely be in time fore Homecoming. I'd be mean if they didn't**

**PandaPillowPet: I'm sorry! I knew there wasn't going to be time to write for a while, so I did as many as I could that day! If you want me to update slower, then let me know! ADIOS!**

**creamtherabbit: Here it is! I'm glad you're liking this story!**

**MSPJO22: What?**


End file.
